Sensational
by Indifferent Infatuation
Summary: "I'm loveable, hateable and hopefully unforgettable." Tiana is a new arrival to the zoo, and all she wants to do is make an impression, but whether it's good or bad is something no one can predict.
1. Chapter 1

A large thud awoke Julien and he instinctively kicked his right foot out and a smirk spread across his face as he heard Mort scream briefly and then land somewhere else. He sat upright and clapped his hands to summon his right hand man who was still asleep.

"Maurice, can you not hear me clapping for your assistance?" Julien lifted the sleeping mask off his eyes and rested it on his forehead. He looked around and his gaze was drawn to large, wooden crate next to his throne. Curiously, he jumped up to the stone platform where it was and gently knocked on the crate.

"Ooh, is it mangos?" Mort happily hugged the box and pressed his ear against it.

"Well whatever it is, it is uglying up my throne. Mort, make it go away." Julien commanded the mouse lemur who tried in vain the lift the crate. It suddenly opened, crushing Mort and narrowly missing Julien who peered into the dimness. The inhabitant of the crate stepped out into the sunlight and stretched their arms.

"Hey there handsome." They said. They were a female ringtail lemur. Julien stared open mouthed; it was like looking in a mirror, except she had a few more curves and tufts of fur on the top of her head. She lifted up the front of the box and Mort crawled out so he was lying at her feet.

"The royal feet!" Mort exclaimed and hugged her feet tightly. She glanced down at the small lemur holding onto her and then looked back to Julien, raising an eyebrow at him. He was still staring at her and closed his mouth with his hand.

"I'm Tiana, and you are?" She asked. He finally snapped out of his trance and walked over to her, physically removing Mort from her feet.

"I am welcoming you to my kingdom! And I am the King, Julien." He threw his arms in the air and she looked around.

"So this whole place is yours? How many subjects you got?" Tiana said, sounding impressed. Maurice had finally woken up and sleepily walked up to where the three were gathered and froze when he saw the two ringtail lemurs.

"Am I dreaming or are there two Juliens?" Maurice pinched his arm and confirmed that he wasn't. "Okay then, who are and what are you doing here?"

"Name's Tiana and I've just been transferred here from some other zoo." She extended a hand to the aye-aye who shook it, wary as to whether she was real or not. She half smiled at him and spun round to face Julien again, "how 'bout introducing me to everyone?"

"Of course. These are Maurice and Mort, my most loyalest subjects." Julien gestured to the other two lemurs. Tiana looked at all the other habitats around the zoo and the animals inhabiting them. Except for one where no animals were present. It was a small island surrounded by water with a metal bowl near one corner.

"Who lives there?" She pointed at it.

"Penguins, and you might want to be careful around them, they're... well you'll find out." Maurice explained.

"Yes I will." She grinned and leapt from the platform and over the fence, landing on her face.

* * *

"What's on the agenda for today, Kowalski?" Skipper asked the taller penguin, taking a sip from his mug. Kowalski pulled out a clipboard and was about to speak when he was interrupted by the hatch to their HQ opening and someone falling in, landing badly but quickly recovering. Skipper saw the black and white tail out the corner of his eye, "what do you want, ringtail? We're busy."

"Skipper, that's not Julien." Kowalski whispered to him and Skipper turned around to fully look at them.

"Clever observations." The lemur commented and folded her arms. When she spoke it was very clear that she wasn't Julien, their voices were completely different. Julien's was difficult to understand at times and he had an unidentifiable accent, whereas hers was clear with a seductive tone to it.

"So, who are you?" Skipper asked, and made a mental note of the dazed expression on Rico's face.

"I'm Tiana, Skipper," she put emphasis on his name and smiled smugly, "so who are your friends?"

"Kowalski, Private and Rico. Now what do you want?" Skipper introduced the other three penguins and asked his original question. She didn't answer for a while; she instead looked each of the penguins up and down, assessing them.

"Just meeting my new neighbours, is that such a crime?" She finally replied and placed one hand firmly on her hip.

"Well you've met us, anything else?" Skipper was starting to get annoyed at her despite only knowing her a few minutes. She shook her head once and went to walk away but tripped over nothing. Rico, who was closest to her, caught her quickly. She smiled gratefully, winked and climbed out of the underground base and replaced the hatch.

"I wonder why they've brought in another lemur if there's already one here." Private thought aloud.

"Who cares? There are two of them now and she's just as bad as him." Skipper slammed his mug down on the table and just as he did, they heard a splash and she appeared in one of the porthole windows and waved, then swam to the surface.

* * *

"Do you think I'm being replaced Maurice?" Julien asked as he climbed onto his throne and adjusted his crown so it was straight. Maurice had a good idea of why they'd brought in a female ringtail lemur, but he also had a good idea of how Julien would react. He still didn't understand how mammals had children.

"I'm sure there's a reasonable explanation for it." Maurice looked over at Mort who was still confused at whose feet he had hugged that morning. Tiana came vaulting over the fence, landing on her feet that time but still stumbling.

"What do you guys do for fun around here? Other than annoy the short, uptight penguin." She sat down on the steps to the throne and smirked at the possibilities of how she could irritate Skipper. Mort walked carefully toward her and then jumped onto her head and reached for Julien's feet which were just slightly out of his grasp. She sat up straighter so he could grab them but almost as soon as he did, Julien kicked him off.

"It's nearly opening time, I'll go get Mort." Maurice sighed and went after the mouse lemur. Tiana climbed up the throne so she was sitting on one of the arm rests, next to a bowl of fruit. She took a grape and threw it in the air to try and catch it in her mouth but leant too far backwards. Julien grabbed her arm and pulled her forwards so she was now lying on top of him with a grin on her face.

"I just remembered something that I must be attending to." He pushed her off him and jumped off the throne and ran off somewhere. She sat down properly and clamped her hands over her mouth the muffle her laughter at his embarrassment. She knew what she could do for fun now.

* * *

I hope you like this and I hope I'm keeping to everyone's character (apart from Tiana, who's my OC). Thank you for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

After hours of entertaining the public, the zoo finally closed for the day and the streetlights turned on. Tiana was exhausted and jumped onto the bouncy castle where she'd found out the other lemurs slept, forgetting what its purpose was and she was launched over the fence. She decided to take some time to look around the rest of the zoo since she'd only seen her and the penguin's habitats before it'd opened. The otter exhibit wasn't too far away and she'd heard others talking about so she set off for it to investigate.

"Hello, anyone in here?" She called and slid through the bars of the fence, careful not to fall in the water. The otter was just about to head to bed and stopped at the sudden voice.

"Hi, uh..." The otter turned and looked, confused at the lemur. Tiana smiled and tried to make her way over but slipped and fell into the small pool. She hauled herself out of it and smiled casually as she shook her fur to try and dry herself.

"Tiana, I'm new." She looked past the otter and inside the dark cave that she presumed was where she slept.

"I'm Marlene. Would you like to come inside?" Marlene offered, returning the smile now she knew she wasn't imagining. Tiana nodded and Marlene led her inside.

"So what should I know about the animals 'round here?" Tiana asked, standing a little too close for comfort to Marlene. She knew that Tiana was just asking a friendly question, but her voice made everything sound flirtatious.

"They're all great, really, but some of them do have their quirks so you'll want to watch out for that." Marlene was in danger of starting to babble nervously as Tiana placed her hand her hand on the otter's shoulder.

"I will," Tiana said in a whisper into Marlene's ear then returned to her normal volume, "I'll see you around, I need to get some sleep." She walked slowly out of the small cave and waved just before she left. Marlene shuddered, wondering what just happened, but she let out a small laughed when she heard a loud splash.

* * *

At the lemur habitat, Maurice and Mort were already asleep but Julien was still awake, staring up at the sky with his arms folded across chest crossly. For once, he had no farfetched explanation as to why he was angry, he just knew he was. His arms shot to his sides when he felt the bouncy castle sag slightly at one end. Tiana crawled over it and settled down a foot away from him. She saw he was awake and lay on her side, looking at him, but he stayed perfectly still under her somewhat threatening gaze. He wasn't going to react, so she turned over and closed her eyes but he remained as he was for another five minutes before letting out the breath he'd been holding in and moved further away from her.

Morning couldn't come soon enough for the self proclaimed king; it was Sunday so the zoo wouldn't be open as long as it usually was. Julien was the first awake, not that he'd slept much, and there were still three hours to spare. Tiana was sleeping peacefully so he took this opportunity to visit the penguins and hope that they could help him.

He knocked gently on the bowl-hatch at first, but when he heard voices he took this as a sign to open it and drop down. "Hello neighbours, I am needing your assistance in a very important matter." The four penguins turned to look at him.

"What is it?" Skipper asked exasperatedly and was ready to deny whatever trivial problem the lemur had.

"There is something wrong with me and I don't know what it is!" Julien dropped to his knees and clasped his hands in front of his face.

"That could be a lot of things, can you be more specific?" Skipper resisted the urge to just kick Julien out, literally, but sometimes listening to his problems could be mildly entertaining.

"I don't know what it is, that's the problem but I know it's that Tiana's fault." Julien stood up and put his hands on his hips, "so which of you penguins will be helping me?"

"Kowalski, deal with the cry-baby's problem." Skipper motioned to the taller penguin who sighed and led Julien into the lab.

"Ooh, are you going to use one of your sciencey gadgets to fix me? What about this one?" Julien picked up a gun and looked down the sights, "do I look as cool as I think I do? Of course I do, why do I need to bother asking?"

"Don't touch that or anything else, for that matter." Kowalski took the gun from him and set it down on a table. "Now can you at least tell me something about what you think is wrong with you?"

"It is something in my brain that makes me feel weird around Tiana and I want it to stop, so please help me brainy one!" Julien gave as good an explanation as he could, not just thanks to his limited vocabulary.

"I do have something that could help, it detects prominent emotions and I've never had a use for it up until now." Kowalski rummaged around and eventually produced one of his inventions that was actually a colander with wires attaching it to a speak-and-say child's toy. It was best not to ask how any of them actually worked or why most exploded. Kowalski put the colander on Julien's head and pressed several buttons on the speak-and-say until it started to buzz slightly.

Julien sat on the floor, looking around bored until a sudden jolt of electricity flowed through his body and stopped abruptly. "_You are in love._" The speak-and-say said in a robotic voice.

"What is this ridiculous machine doing making such stupid accusations? It is obviously broken so go ahead and fix it." Julien demanded.

"How about we try it a couple more times to see if it gives the same results?" Kowalski offered and repeated the process several more times, and each time it gave the same answer. "I guess I could try it on myself."

"Yes and then you will see it is broken." Julien took the colander off his head and put it onto the penguin's.

"_You are confused._" The robotic voice said.

"It's not broken, it's working perfectly." Kowalski smiled apologetically at the lemur who stormed out of the room and the HQ. Private opened the door to the lab and poked his head inside shortly after.

"Kowalski, what was all that about?" Private asked.

"I have no idea."

* * *

I'd like to thank my first reviewer, you're awesome and I'm glad you think this story is good so far and I'd also like to thank everyone for reading, I love knowing that people are, hopefully, enjoying this. And next chapter I'm going to try and not have so much dialogue, not that that's necessarily a bad thing, but I'd like to focus on description and movement a little more.


	3. Chapter 3

Julien passed by his kingdom on the way to his next destination and saw that Tiana was once again perched on the arm of his throne, eating fruit and nearly falling backwards. She waved at him as he walked by and took a bite out of an apple. He put on a fake smile and waved back, then continued onwards to where he was headed: Marlene's habitat. She knew about love and emotions, so maybe she could help him to see that Kowalski's invention was wrong.

"Oh hello, Marlene! I am requiring some help from you." Julien sat on the wall surrounding her habitat and called to her. She bobbed up from underneath the water and gave him a confused look, he almost never asked her for any help.

"Sure, how can I help?" Marlene swam to the shallow end of her pool and he jumped down and onto the ground.

"I have been having these weird feelings, and the tall penguin's machine said that I was in love, I mean how ridiculous is that? Anyway, I need you to tell me that he is wrong." Julien explained to her, laughing nervously.

"Well how would describe these, uh, feelings?" Marlene braced herself for whatever disgusting interpretation he could possibly give.

"I get all embarrassed and weirdy feeling when Tiana is near me." He made hand gestures as he spoke, as though it would help get his point across.

"Yeah, that sounds a bit like love." Marlene rubbed the back of her head and smiled awkwardly as Julien stared in disbelief and then flounce away.

* * *

Tiana stood up on the arm rest and stretched her arms out wide. It wasn't a particularly bright and sunny day and judging by the amount of clouds gathering, she could guess that it would rain as well. The other two lemurs were just waking up and she bit back a smile as she watched Mort sleepily wander around, looking for the royal feet. She stood on the tips of her toes and saw Julien angrily walking back from Marlene's habitat, muttering to himself.

"Julien, where have you been?" Tiana said in a sing-song voice once he had re-entered his kingdom. He looked blankly at her for a moment and then continued his angry walking over to where his crown was and put it on. She shrugged her shoulders, sat down again and returned to her eating.

"Do you know what's up with the king?" Maurice asked Tiana. She looked over at Julien and tilted her head to one side.

"No idea," she saw four flashes of black and white out of the corner of her eye and turned to look at it, "what are they doing?" She asked as the four penguins made a sort of totem pole and walked along a wall.

"Probably some kind of secret mission, like they usually do." Maurice informed her and she grinned.

"So they're like secret agents or spies? Hm, intriguing and I like that." Tiana leant forwards and rested her head on her hands and watched them. They were certainly a good team, working together for one common goal which seemed to be aimed at one of the food carts. She jumped up from her spot and over the fence, still not able to stick the landing. She intercepted them as they made their way back to their HQ, each carrying a bag of popcorn.

"Can we help you?" Skipper was already sounding annoyed.

"What exactly do you guys do around here?" She put her hands behind her back and asked.

"That's classified information; now move out of the way." Skipper tried to push past her but she used her height to her advantage and put her hand on his head while he tried to walk.

"Come on, I've seen your secret underground base." She reasoned with him. Luckily, Private couldn't keep his beak shut.

"Well we help people, or we try to." Private was rewarded by a slap from Skipper.

"I could use a little help, if it's not too much trouble." Tiana smiled and removed her hand from Skipper's head.

"Fine. Rico, you go help." Skipper sighed and Tiana allowed them to pass. When she looked at him closely, she realised that Rico was the one who caught her when she fell. He still had that same dazed expression.

"It's only a small problem, I just need a little more food for king grumpy because I may or may not have eaten all of his." Tiana grinned guiltily, "you lead the way." She gently poked him and he started walking. They walked past the penguin's hidden garage, and Rico had an idea.

"Wait." He said. Internally, Tiana was taken aback by his mangled voice but she stayed still on the outside as he regurgitated a key and part of the wall lifted up to reveal a pink and flowery car.

"Are you thinking what I think you're thinking?" She walked towards the car and stroked the bonnet, he nodded vigorously and jumped into the driver's seat and she climbed into the passenger's seat. "Aren't there any seat belts?"

"Nu-uh." Rico put the key in the ignition and turned it.

"Great!" She threw her arms in the air as the car accelerated. Rico wasn't a careful driver, and they both had one too many encounters with a brick wall, but they still made it to the zoo's food storage in one piece. Tiana carefully got out of the car and rested against the car until the world stopped spinning.

"Okay?" Rico asked, concerned and she smiled reassuringly at him.

"Alright then, if you need my help with anything, just ask." She moved away from the car and stumbled slightly but righted herself and walked normally. Rico went over to the opened window and looked at it thoughtfully for a few seconds before throwing up a grappling hook and shooting in through the window. Tiana watched from afar, wondering how on earth he could do that but it was probably best to watch and not think.

A couple of minutes later, a box was pushed out the window shortly followed by Rico landing on top of it. "Ta-da!" He smiled and pushed the box over to the car and lifted it inside so it took up the back seats. The two got back in the car and drove to the lemur habitat.

"That was impressive, what else can you do?" Tiana asked once they stopped and helped to throw the box over the fence.

"Kaboom!" Rico yelled excitedly. Tiana's eyes widened as ideas raced through her head, all dangerous and all fun.

"I'll see you around then. Maybe you could show me some kabooming, another time?" She raised her eyebrows suggestively and jumped up on top of the fence, winked at him, and dropped down.

* * *

I am really testing my spell check writing as Rico and Julien. I hope I'm still keeping to character, that's my main concern so far, so feel free to tell me if something seems out of character and as usual, thanks for reading.


	4. Chapter 4

Tiana pushed the box over to Julien, who was sat behind his throne doing what could only be described as sulking. He didn't look up when the box was put in front of him and only did when she lifted his head up.

"I've got you some food. Not because I ate yours or anything." Tiana opened the box and showed him all of the fruit inside.

"Oh. I'm not hungry." Julien turned away and she took a bunch of grapes out of the box and dangled them in front of his face.

"Not even one little grape?" She picked one off the bunch and held it against his lips. He reluctantly opened his mouth and ate the grape. She giggled and tried to do the same again, and he obliged, mainly because he actually was hungry. He felt odd as she continued doing this. He'd often asked Maurice or Mort to get him food, and even feed him on some occasions, but never like this. He quickly excused himself and she didn't go after him, knowing it wouldn't help, and finished the grapes off herself.

"What's the matter your majesty?" Maurice asked when he saw Julien angrily pacing back and forth.

"It is her! She is the matter and I want you to get rid of her so she stops making me feel weird." Julien ordered Maurice.

"Why? She's not that bad and we can't just get rid of her." He tried to reason with Julien, but he was past seeing reason by that point.

"Fine. If you will not be helping me I shall go ask the penguins." Julien stormed off and Maurice shook his head. He just had to hope that the penguins didn't believe whatever ridiculous nonsense Julien would tell them so he could get his own way. Tiana reappeared from behind the throne and tapped the aye-aye on the shoulder.

"Where'd he go?" She asked and looked around.

"To the penguins." Maurice replied exasperatedly and sat down. She followed the same path Julien did and when she got to the penguins' habitat, she waited and listened to what he was saying.

"And that is why she must be gotten rid of. So you will help me, yes?" Julien said. Tiana took that as a cue to drop down and land right next to him. He jumped and tried to cover up what he'd just said.

"You want to get rid of me? Aw, and I thought we were getting along so well." She playfully punched him on the arm and he laughed nervously. He opened his mouth to say something but she put her finger to his lips, "you can tell me later." She whispered and he hastily climbed out. She saw the incredulous look on the four penguins' faces and burst out laughing.

"Can you just get out and not bring your personal business over here?" Skipper glared at her. She starter to climb up the ladder but stopped halfway there and looked at Rico.

"Meet me by the gates after closing time for our little... rendezvous." She raised an eyebrow at him, hoping he knew what she meant. He did and nodded, so she finished climbing and put the bowl back in its place. As she was walking back to the lemur habitat she was waylaid by Marlene, who had a rather serious look on her face.

"What are you up to?" Marlene asked as though she were interrogating Tiana.

"I have no idea what you mean." Tiana replied innocently. She put her hands behind her back to try and reinforce her innocence, but she couldn't help biting her lower lip and smiling at Marlene, who clenched her fists and walked off, annoyed. Marlene had no idea what she'd inadvertently gotten herself into by acting like that.

* * *

The zoo opened and almost as quickly, it closed. The sky was still overcast but it did nothing to dampen Tiana's mood. She blurted some excuse out to Maurice when he asked where she was going, and she went to the gates and waited. After ten minutes, Rico showed up and slid next to her on his belly.

"Okay, so I was thinking we should probably go somewhere a little secluded before we start blowing stuff up. An abandoned warehouse, perhaps? Do you know where we can find one?" Tiana asked as Rico threw her up onto the brick arch that went over the gates and then join her.

"Uh-huh." He thought for a few seconds before saying, and jumped off the other side shortly followed by Tiana who landed on her face. He helped her up and the two walked together in the shadows of the buildings.

"Do you do this kind of thing often?" She questioned him while they quickly darted down an alley when a person walked past. He nodded and looked around a corner, surveying the area before stepping back out into the streets and she did too. They repeated this until they arrived at a large, old warehouse that was filled with empty crates. They jumped in through a broken window and into almost complete darkness apart from the few beams that shone through from street lights outside.

Rico wasted no time in regurgitating a stick of dynamite, already lit, and hurling it at a lone crate. It exploded and splinters of wood flew everywhere. He looked to Tiana for approval, she was stood watching the splinters rain down, her fingers entwined with each other and showing all her teeth in a large smile. He threw up a rocket launcher and nudged her with it.

"You try." He encouraged her. She took it from his flippers and aimed into the darkness and fired. She laughed somewhat manically and continued firing randomly, enjoying the ensuing explosions immensely. Rico got his own rocket launcher and joined her. They did this until they eventually ran out of rockets and knew that they had to be returning back to the zoo lest the others start getting suspicious.

"That is some of the most fun I've ever had." Tiana said to him as the stood in the frame of the broken window. She threw her arms in the air and lost her balance, and once again Rico caught her before she fell. She kept her arms in the air and looked into his eyes and he did the same. It was like they were frozen in that moment until her arms started aching and she wrapped them around his neck. They were both breathing deeply and just as their heads moved closer together, they broke apart, worried that it wasn't what the other wanted. Neither had any idea of how wrong they were.

* * *

I don't think I've ever had so much trouble trying to write one chapter. This was the, fourth, I think draft of chapter four. Especially the first half of it, goodness. And finally there's proper romance, or at least the making of. Thanks for reading everyone.


	5. Chapter 5

Tiana and Rico walked back to the zoo in silence, both embarrassed at what they'd done. They arrived at the zoo a lot faster than it took before and when it came to getting back over the wall, Rico was reluctant to touch Tiana but he did so quickly and once over, the two went their separate ways.

"Where did you go with the crazy penguin?" Julien asked Tiana when she got back to the lemur habitat. She stared blankly at him, as though she'd completely forgotten it.

"Doesn't matter." She shook her head and responded. Julien sensed there was something wrong and when she sat down, he sat next to her.

"I'm sorry about earlier and the trying to get rid of you." He apologised, which snapped her out of her trance like state. She placed her hand on top of his and smiled.

"That's alright. Are you alright?" She tilted her head to one side. She'd been waiting for the perfect opportunity to ask him that, it was pretty obvious that something was wrong with him aside from the usual.

"I am not alright and I still do not know exactly why." He sighed. She took his hand between her two and looked at him with a serious expression on her face.

"I know you know what it is, and it's nothing wrong, trust me. Now we should be getting some sleep, okay?" She spoke softly. She meant to stand up at that point but their eyes had locked, and the similar situation was still fresh in her mind. She knew that she should have left it there, and that not doing so would only cause trouble. But she couldn't resist it.

Tiana cupped his face in her hands and stayed still as she argued with herself in her head about whether or not to continue. She was never usually a 'think before you act′ kind of person and now that she was doing it, she hated it. But she didn't have to think as Julien leaned in closer and kissed her. She didn't return it as all thoughts escaped her head and he took this as a bad thing, and pulled away.

"I'm sorry, I-I didn't mean to..." He stammered and got up and walked away. Tiana's thoughts came flooding back a minute later and she followed after him, calling his name and being careful not to shout and wake everyone up.

"Julien let me talk to you, please." She pleaded with him and he stopped walking and turned around.

"I'm sorry about what I did so please don't hurt me, at least not the face." Julien shielded his face with his hands as she stepped forward.

"Why would I ever want to hurt you?" She said softly, "and you don't have to be sorry. Not in the slightest."

"So you love me too?" He broke out in a smile.

"Well it's a bit early to say that, but we can see where this goes." She replied, suddenly flustered and hugged him tightly. She wasn't used to commitment, nor was she used to others wanting to be committed to her. Neither said a word as they sat down on the floor, leaning against a wall and within minutes they fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

Tiana woke up to find Julien gone; she took a few moments to remember the previous night's events and smiled as she did. After a search of the habitat and she still couldn't find him, she decided to see if the penguins knew anything since they always seemed to be on surveillance. The hatch leading to the underground base was already open when she got there so she climbed down the ladder and the place was empty.

There was a sudden explosion from the lab and when she opened the door, smoke poured out of the room. It soon cleared and she looked inside to see Kowalski pressed up against the wall.

"Do I want to know?" She walked inside and helped him off the wall.

"Just testing some heat seeking missiles, nothing new or exciting." He dusted himself off and looked at the chalkboard that was covered with scribbles only he could understand, "so what are you doing here?"

"Julien's gone somewhere and I don't know where he's gone. Hey, what does this do?" She picked up some sort of gun from a pile of scrap metal and sporks.

"It's supposed to make whoever is shot by it indestructible but I haven't been able to test it yet." Kowalski explained and rubbed some of the calculations off the board and rewrote them.

"You need a test subject? I think I can help with that." Tiana offered. He made a noise of agreement and then processed exactly what she'd just said.

"Really? It could be very dangerous." He tried to convince her otherwise, but he was excited at the prospect of finally testing it with someone who could give intelligible results.

"That's the point, isn't it? And it'd all be in the name of science and whatnot." Her eyes widened at the idea. Kowalski weighed it up in his mind and decided that if she was willing to put her safety on the line for science, then it was okay. He took the invention off her and spent a few minutes adjusting some of the dials on it.

"I call it the indestructaray, one shot and you're practically invincible." Kowalski aimed it at Tiana and pulled the trigger. It fired a bullet that, when it made contact with her, exploded and covered her entire body with a green liquid that quickly disappeared.

"What's the first test then?" She rubbed her hands together.

"I was thinking something small to start off with, how about an anvil dropped on your foot from seven feet?" He suggested and started tying a rope to the anvil and hanging it over a pipe running across the ceiling. He marked a spot on the floor with a red marker pen and she put her foot on it. He pulled the rope so the anvil was hoisted in the air and then let it go. He covered his eyes at the sound of it hitting something and waited for her to scream but when he looked up, she was stood there with an anvil on her foot and a smile on her face.

"Ta-da. Now can you get this off?" She folded her arms. Kowalski blinked in disbelief and then pulled the rope so she could move her foot out of the way before he dropped it again.

"It works! Boo-yah, that's one more point for science." He celebrated and flipped the chalkboard to reveal a tally list and he added one more mark to it.

"So is this permanent or can you reverse it? Because as brilliant as it is, I'd kind of like to be back to normal." She stifled a laugh as he grinned like a child.

"Oh sure, thanks for that. Say if I ever need to do something like this again..." He trailed off and picked up the indestructaray and flipped a switch on it.

"I'm your girl." She took up his offer. That time when he fired the indestructaray, it absorbed the green liquid and pinged when it had all of it. "What's next then, boss?"

"Boss?"

"Isn't that what you are now? But I've actually got some other things to do, first of all to find where my king's gotten to."

* * *

I nearly lost this chapter but I managed to recover it, thankfully. And I shouldn't be allowed to name inventions. As usual, thanks to everyone who reads and especially those who review - you guys make it worth it.


	6. Chapter 6

Tiana was set to go for looking for Julien, but the sound of music playing and Mort screaming as he flew through the air told her he was already there. She was just about to leave the penguins' base but she hesitated, there was an hour or so before opening time and she didn't want to go back yet. She walked backwards into the lab where Kowalski gave her a confused look.

"Is it alright if I hang around here for like thirty minutes? I promise I won't touch anything." She put her hands behind her back. He cleared a space on the table and patted it with his flipper, indicating for her to sit there, which she did.

"Can you read?" He asked and held up a piece of paper.

"Yeah, it was one of the only things my parents taught me." She said with a hint of resentment in her voice and took the paper from him. It was instructions on how to use a toaster.

"Were they not good to you?" He tried to sound casual in case she got angry or upset.

"They were young and stupid, in terms of looking after someone. They weren't around long, soon after I could feed myself they just went. I felt more betrayed than anything and all the other lemurs would tell me that they were gone and weren't coming back, so I learned to accept it. I suppose it made me who I am today and you can take that at as a good or bad thing." She spoke as though she were just reading off the paper. He made no comment on it and attempted to change the conversation.

"What does that say, then? Is it anything important? And can you pass me the screwdriver?" He held his flipper out and she handed him the tool.

"It's about a toaster." She set the instructions down next to her. "Is it bad that I don't miss my parents?" She asked and glanced down to see what he was doing, which involved a toaster and a lot of duct tape.

"I wouldn't know." He replied and hit the toaster with the handle of the screwdriver.

"I'm not sure why I'm telling you all this." She said absentmindedly and listened as she heard footsteps and then Skipper shouting Kowalski's name. Kowalski jumped and threw the screwdriver in the air. It twirled round and then landed; tip down, on Tiana's hand. It stayed perfectly vertical for a second and then fell, not leaving a mark on her hand.

"But I thought I reversed the indestructaray?" Kowalski rushed to grab the invention and inspected it, "there may have been a minor malfunction with the reversing process. Don't worry it should work now." He aimed it at her and pulled the trigger. It sparked and then exploded in both their faces.

"Kowalski, what is going on in here?" Skipper looked into the room and glared at Tiana when he saw her.

"I'll take this as my cue to leave. If you need help, you know where to find me." Tiana smiled awkwardly at ran out of the room, leaving Kowalski to explain everything.

* * *

As she was walking away, a smoke bomb rolled in front of her and exploded. The smoke cleared and Rico was standing there with two rocket launchers and a hopeful look on his face.

"Right now?" She asked. He nodded and held one of the rocket launchers out for her. She looked around and when she saw that no one was watching, she took one and the pair started walking to the gates. Just as they reached them, the three other penguins came sliding over and got into their fighting poses.

"And where do you think you're going?" Skipper questioned them. They tried to hide the launchers behind their backs, unsuccessfully, and whistle innocently. Rico garbled some excuse but Skipper narrowed his eyes and turned to Tiana.

"What's the worst that could happen?" She glanced sideways to Rico and the two silently agreed on some sort of escape plan.

"You have no idea. There's a reason why we don't let Rico go mad with explosives and if you're not careful, you'll find out why." Skipper warned her. She pretended to consider this.

"And you think I don't have any restraint?" She held back a smile, knowing that was exactly what he thought.

"You'll be killed if you're not careful, are you mad?" Skipper couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Let me think... yep." She grinned and elbowed Rico in the stomach twice so he vomited up a smoke bomb and grappling hook. The smoke bomb detonated and she fired the grappling hook towards a building behind them, grabbing Rico's flipper at the last second. She looked down at Rico who smiled at her and she returned it, then looked up and saw that they were about to hit the side of the building. They hit a window and went straight through it, luckily it was empty but the window breaking had set off an alarm.

Tiana had an idea. Remembering that she was still indestructible; she picked Rico up and jumped out of the window. She braced herself for the impact but it was as though she'd fallen five feet, not five storeys. She set Rico down and then took off running, holding onto his flipper. She vaguely remembered the route back to the warehouse; thankfully Rico was there to pull her out of the way when people walked past.

It took a long time for them to get there and they knew the zoo would be open by now and it would be difficult to sneak back in. The two rested once they were safely inside, neither really interested in the reason why they originally set out.

"That was awesome." Tiana said, breathing heavily. She put her hands behind her head and closed her eyes and Rico meanwhile, started setting up an array of explosives. When he was done, he gently prodded her and she opened one eye to look at him.

"Kaboom." He held up a detonator and she opened both eyes and saw the magnificent display of dynamite, time bombs and other assorted weapons of destruction. They both placed a hand over the red button, counted down from three and pressed it. The ensuing explosion was one they would remember for a long time, as would their ears.

"I love you, man." She said and threw her arm around his shoulder. She quickly realised what she'd said and the ecstatic smile on her face disappeared.

"Love?" He sounded confused and she held her breath. "Love me? Love you too." He ran it through his mind then hugged her happily. She returned the hug and wondered if she meant what she said as a delayed explosive detonated and sent debris raining down on them.

* * *

Two chapters in one day, I'm doing better than I thought. This story might be longer than I first intended if I don't want to finish it before the week is up. And I've finally decided on which of the four possible endings I had to use. So thanks for reading.


	7. Chapter 7

Tiana had become aware of the situation she'd created, but had no idea on how she would get out of it. She tried her best not to think about it while she spent the rest of the day with Rico exploring the warehouse. Using torches he'd thrown up, they could see that it mostly full of boxes and splinters of wood from their last time there. Tiana felt guilty remembering it as it only worsened everything now she knew it was entirely her fault. Sensing something was wrong, Rico kept his distance from Tiana but at the moment she wanted nothing more than to be having mindless fun. After twenty minutes of crushing silence and making an on-the-spot decision, Tiana finally spoke.

"Rico, I want you to know that I meant what I said. We haven't known each other long, but what's the point in taking your time if it could all disappear at any point?" She gripped the torch tightly, repeating in her head that she was doing the best thing she could do, and nothing mattered as long as they were all happy. Rico smiled in agreement and stepped closer to her. All she could think of then was saying the same thing to Julien. Tiana rubbed her eyes, not sure if she was just tired or trying to stop herself from crying.

"You okay?" Rico dropped his torch and put his arm around her. She inhaled deeply and nodded.

"Just tired. I'm gonna have a quick rest, if that's alright." She tried to keep her voice upbeat, but it was too high pitched and strained. Rico made no comment, but watched concernedly as she attempted to get comfortable on top of a box and failing. Eventually, she settled for sitting upright against a wall and when Rico joined her, she hugged his arm and soon fell asleep.

* * *

Her quick rest ended up being several hours, and she was only awoken by Rico prising her off him and telling her that they had to be getting back to the zoo. Their journey back was a lot less chaotic, which was good as Tiana was still half asleep and they made it back with plenty of time to spare. Their goodbye was awkward as neither knew what to do, in the end they just hugged and hurried off in their own direction. It was good that Tiana had gotten some sleep, because when she got to the lemur habitat she was drawn to the flickering light in the corner, where Julien was waiting with candles, fruit and a smile.

"What is all this?" Tiana couldn't help smiling herself. She sat down next to him and he moved the candle so it was in between them.

"It is our first date. I have all romantic necessities except for a violin player, because apparently Maurice can't play it so we'll have to do without it." Julien looked to her hopefully.

"I-I love it," she said breathlessly, "and you." She added, figuring it was the perfect time to say it. Her heart beat quickly as she did and she still felt guilty about what she was doing but she just had to remind herself that their happiness was all that mattered.

"You really do? That is fantastic!" He threw his arms around her neck. She knew this wasn't the time to tell him to whole story, but it was on her mind the entire night while they ate by candle light and made meaningless chit-chat that dwindled down to night and so they sat, enjoying each other's company. To try and forget about everything, Tiana thought of the differences between the time she spent with Julien and Rico.

With Julien it was calm and romantic, somewhat reminiscent of her younger self. It was something she knew she could settle down into; whereas she could never grow tired of the exciting and dangerous times she had with Rico. Both were so different, but they had one major thing in common: she loved both of them equally and without question.

After an hour or so, when they'd eaten all the fruit, Julien extinguished the candle and pushed it away from them so nothing was separating the two. They were silent as they both put an arm around the other, and she gently caressed his face while they looked into each other's eyes. That time it was Tiana who initiated the kiss and Julien who returned it. Tiana couldn't stop herself from thinking about what it would be like to kiss Rico, and once they parted and she was sure Julien was asleep, she quietly slipped out of the lemur habitat and leant against a wall outside and closed her eyes.

She jumped when she felt something touch her shoulder. Her eyes shot open but she relaxed when she saw that it was just Rico.

"What are you doing here?" She whispered, looking round nervously.

"Forgot this." He replied, and pressed her against the wall, tilted his head to one side, and kissed her deeply. She was shocked for a moment but almost as soon as she recovered, he broke away and rushed off.

"That answers that question." She said to herself and breathed, steadying herself against the wall and waiting a few minutes before returning back to the lemur habitat, tripping over something on the floor and sleeping where she fell.

* * *

Tiana woke up early in the morning and headed straight for the penguins' habitat, hoping that the other three had gone somewhere and that Kowalski was on his own so she could talk to him. Luckily, that was exactly the case when she dropped down and he was looking out the periscope.

"Hey, got anything that needs testing? Please say you do." She forced a smiled when he turned around to look at her.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine. Better than fine. Wait a minute; you know you said that the indestructaray reversing process didn't work?" She spoke quickly. He nodded and she carried on, "well I was just wondering what it actually absorbed then."

"That's... an excellent point. It's entirely possible that it's absorbed a different part of you, especially if I made an error in the calculations which is very unlikely, but I'll check those now. How is the indestructibility going? If I made a mistake in the calculations for the reversing process then it might have left the overall effect with some weaknesses, so we'll have to do numerous tests on that side. I've also been working on projecting one's molecular structure onto inanimate objects, thus bringing them to life with that person's personality and characteristics. Are you understanding this?" Kowalski talked as they walked into his lab and started examining the chalk board. She had a confused expression on her face as she struggled to keep up with what he was saying.

"I'm perplexed and slightly aroused. Do go on." She said seriously, but burst out laughing when she saw his face. Maybe she wasn't going to talk about her original intention of going there. She had a lot more fun with him when they weren't being entirely serious. It was nice for her to have a real friend for once.

* * *

**I remembered to bold my author's notes for once, yay! On another note, I'm a bit ahead on schedule for this story than I planned. I wanted this to be about ten-twelve chapters long and I'm getting pretty close to that. Now I have a small predicament: I have exams coming up next week so I either finish the reminder of this story within about four days, or I slow down on writing so I can revise. Just letting you know so I have an explanation on whatever I choose to do, thanks for reading and reviewing if you do.**


	8. Chapter 8

Tiana left as soon as the other penguins returned, mainly to avoid any conversation with Skipper. She spotted Julien walking towards and then a tap on her shoulder. She turned round to see Rico, smiling at her. She smiled back but the smile quickly faded when Julien was standing next to her.

"Excuse me penguin, can you leave so I can have an important private conversation with Tiana here?" Julien asked and tried to take hold of Tiana's hand but she folded her arms. Rico gabbled something that Julien seemed to understand, "it is very important, thank you very much, and must be discussed before the public announcement I will be making tomorrow, so go away."

"Why don't we go somewhere else?" Tiana suggested to try and escape the inevitable.

"Do not worry, my love, I will handle this." Julien said nonchalantly. Tiana breathed in sharply and held it as she watched Rico run it through his head and understand it.

"She's my love!" Rico yelled and Tiana stood between them as he stepped forward.

"Silly penguin, I think you are mistaken." Julien tried to offer his own explanation but he was cut off by Tiana.

"He-he's not mistaken. I have something to tell both of you, and neither of you are going to like this," Tiana exhaled and stepped backwards, shutting her eyes tightly and slowly opening them again, "you both told me you loved me, and I just didn't want to hurt you so I thought if I went along with both of you then everything would just sort itself out and we'd all be happy. But I've screwed up and now I've probably hurt you more than I ever intended to and the only thing I can say is that I'm so sorry."

There was a silence that Julien eventually decided to break. "So what happens now?" He asked softly, not fully taking in what she'd just said and not wanting to.

"That's up to you guys. My guess is that you both hate my guts and never want to speak to me ever again, which ends up with me leaving for good." Tiana's voice was flat, and she stared down at the floor, not daring to look at either of them. Rico grunted and walked away.

"I don't hate you." Julien gently touched her upper arm and she only glanced at him.

"I've done some stupid things in my life but this is the stupidest. Why did I do it? I could've had something but no, I had to go ahead and be greedy and not even think about what I was doing. Why am I such an idiot?" Tiana clenched her fists and pressed them against her forehead. Julien put his arm around her and she let her arms drop to her sides.

"I want you to listen to. Okay, what you did was kind of stupid but at least you thought you were doing a good thing. And it does not change the way I feel about you. Besides, you don't need that stupid fishy penguin so why don't we go back and have our secret private discussion over smoothies?" Julien smiled reassuringly at her. She blinked away tears and nodded, but she still couldn't get over what she'd done and made a mental note to apologise properly to Rico.

"Do you really forgive me?" Tiana asked as they walked back.

"I was thinking more of just forgetting." He replied. She breathed a sigh of relief and laughed nervously. They arrived back at the lemur habitat where Mort immediately rushed to Julien's feet. He kicked the mouse lemur off, who flew straight into the side of the plastic volcano. Julien clapped his hands and Maurice stopped on his way to a hammock and walked over to where Julien was instead.

"How can I help you, your majesty?" Maurice asked, hiding his annoyance.

"Two smoothies and then leave us alone." Julien ordered and led Tiana over to the bar and sat at one of stools as did she.

"Coming right up." Maurice rolled his eyes and did as his king had asked. After he'd walked away Julien and Tiana stayed quiet for a while, not doing anything until Tiana spoke up.

"Lovely weather today." She blurted out the first thing that came to mind and leant back on her stool too far and fell off. After a small pause, both burst out laughing and she picked herself up off the floor and sat back down.

"Anyway, I wanted to discuss to possibility of you being my queen. Only if you wanted to of course, I don't want you to think I'm pushy." Julien traced the edge of the bar with his finger and watched it, only glancing up when he'd finished speaking.

"Says the guy who told me he loved me on one of the first days I got here. But yes, I would love that. Would I get a crown as well? Because yours is pretty awesome and I want one." She smiled. If she had to pinpoint it, it would've been that moment when everything fell into place and her mind finally cleared for the first time in years. She knew what she wanted and what she had to do, and she had what she needed.

"This is fantastic! We shall be the most excellent king and queen in the whole of the world." Julien clapped his hands together excitedly and envisioned their future together. She saw it too, and loved it. He hurried off to plan for the next day, leaving her to drink both smoothies which she did and when she finished them, she went over to where Maurice was relaxing and sat down next to him on the floor.

"You make some nice smoothies." She remarked to get his attention.

"Why thank you. It's nice to finally have some appreciation around here." Maurice raised his voice so that Julien would hear, but even if he did he ignored it.

"Has he told you what's going on?" Tiana asked curiously.

"Yeah, he has. And can I just thank you for coming along? Since you've been here, he's been less needy and I can get some well needed rest." He said and she smiled proudly.

"Glad to know I'm doing something right around here. Now I've got to go sort something out, I'll see you later." Tiana stood up and headed towards the penguins' headquarters, having figured out in her head what she was going to say.

* * *

She fell through the hatch and quickly stood up, resting against the rungs of the ladder casually. "Rico, can I talk to you alone? It'll only take a few minutes." She smiled and tilted her head. Rico reluctantly agreed and followed her up to the surface where she dropped her smile and sighed heavily. "I want to apologise for what I did. You didn't deserve that and it was completely my fault, and I can understand if you want me to just leave you alone. But I want you to know just how sorry I am and that I hope, one day, we can be friends, if you want. We did have some fun times together and it'd be a shame to lose you, because I do like you just not really in that way."

Rico thought it over for a while before eventually replying, "okay, friends." He held out his flipper and she shook it and they smiled. He jumped back down the hatch and she made her way back to the lemur habitat. It wouldn't be easy getting everything normal again, but in time they could reach some sort of agreement. And that was the best she could hope for.

* * *

**I've nearly finished this, and it will feel great to put that final chapter up. It might not be for a little while though, I have three exams in the next two weeks and I'm trying to spend most of my time either revising or relaxing so I don't get too stressed but after that I have a week off school and I plan to finish this sometime around then. And for any of you who are curious, I do have something planned for after this as a sort of, but not technically, a sequel. Thanks for reading.**


	9. Chapter 9

As she was on her way back, Tiana heard what she thought to be a voice shouting from outside the zoo walls. Out of curiosity, she jumped up onto the wall and looked around but couldn't see anything. She stood on the edge of the wall and leant forwards, ultimately falling and landing on her face. While she was there, she decided to survey the rest of the area to see if she could find who or what had been shouting. As she did, she was unaware that she was being watched by a grumpy otter who didn't dare leave the zoo's walls.

"She's up to something, I just know it." Marlene said to herself while she watched Tiana tiptoe around the park. Tiana spotted Marlene and waved to her and ran up to the wall, looking up with a playful smile on her face.

"Why don't you come on out?" Tiana asked.

"I can't and I wouldn't want to anyway, not with you." Marlene turned away from her but Tiana was adamant. She climbed back up the wall and nudged the otter with her elbow.

"Have a little fun for once in your life." She pulled Marlene's arm harder than she'd intended to and the two fell outside the walls. "That wasn't hard was it, Marlene. Uh, Marlene." Tiana smiled nervously when she saw Marlene. The otter had seemed to suddenly grow claws on her hands and feet, and her teeth had doubled in size and sharpness. Tiana stood up and started to back away slowly but Marlene lunged at her and bit down hard the lemur's arm. Tiana screamed loudly and within only a few seconds the penguins had arrived.

"What is going here?" Skipper asked incredulously. It was more of the shock that made Tiana scream, as she was now standing there with Marlene hanging off her arm, confused.

"What does it look like?" Tiana asked back sarcastically and tried to wrench her arm free. "Now is someone going to tell me how to get her off and back to normal, or are you just going to stare in amazement?"

"All you need to do is bring Marlene back inside the zoo and she'll return to normal." Kowalski explained and looked in fascination. His invention worked properly, even though it had exploded. Tiana stepped on Marlene's foot and she released her. Tiana turned so that she was facing away from the otter and waited until she heard the footsteps behind and as Marlene reached for her, Tiana grabbed the otter's clawed hands and wrapped them around her waist.

"Let's get you back." Tiana lowered her voice and adopted the seductive tone to her voice that she had lost over the past few days. She pressed herself against Marlene and when she saw the somewhat sinister smile on her face, let go of her hands and walked forwards, making sure to turn around every ten seconds or so to check that Marlene was still following her. When Marlene started to get impatient, Tiana stopped walking and looked at her through half-closed eyes and beckoned for her and walked backwards. She quickly glanced up at the penguins who were walking with her on the wall, staring in disbelief.

It took nearly thirty minutes until they finally reached the gates to the zoo, which were open. Tiana stopped just before they crossed over and fell into Marlene's arms then stepping through the gates, dragging Marlene inside as well. The otter shook her head and returned to normal almost instantly.

"Hey baby." Tiana raised her eyebrows at Marlene and she then realised what she was doing and let go of Tiana so she fell onto the floor but she quickly stood up and dusted herself off.

"What was I doing? Why was I doing that?" Marlene looked at her hands as though they had a mind of their own.

"Oh honey you couldn't keep your hands off of me. Not that I didn't mind." Tiana winked and Marlene clamped her hands over her mouth like she was about to be sick.

"How did you do that? Not the leading Marlene back part, the not feeling pain part. That was incredible." Private asked Tiana, sounding impressed. She looked up at Kowalski and thought for a few moments before answering.

"Magic." She whispered and put a finger up to her lips to tell him to keep it a secret. Their job done, the penguins returned to whatever they were doing beforehand, leaving Tiana and Marlene by themselves.

"I guess I should thank you for helping me, so uh thanks." Marlene muttered embarrassedly and Tiana smiled reassuringly.

"Now how about you play nice with me and that never has to happen again?" Tiana extended a hand and tilted her head to one side slightly.

"Okay, as long as that never happens again." Marlene smiled in returned and shook Tiana's hand. As she walked away Tiana leaned in and whispered into Marlene's ear.

"But if you ever go all feral again, I'll be happy to help."

* * *

Tiana got back to the lemur habitat just as the zoo was about to open and was greeted enthusiastically by Julien.

"Everything is prepared for tomorrow. Ooh, I cannot wait!" He smiled excitedly. Maurice joined the two of them soon afterwards, breathing heavily like he'd been running.

"Did you hear that scream a while ago?" Maurice asked and caught his breath.

"Oh yeah, it was nothing. It got sorted out." Tiana smiled to herself and sighed happily. She was certain things would be okay.

"There's something I've been meaning to ask you; why were you transferred here?" Maurice did have an idea, but wanted confirmation of it.

"If you must know, it was some kind of breeding programme." Tiana saw Julien's eyes widen and she folded her arms. "Don't even think about it, lover boy. It may be why I'm here in the first place, but it's not why I'm staying. I don't like children."

"I was thinking no such things." Julien laughed nervously and she looked knowingly at him. He held his hands up guiltily and smiled sheepishly.

"I think we're both a little bit guilty." She whispered and winked at him.

* * *

**The penultimate chapter. Goodness, I can't believe I'm nearly finished and in such a short space of time. I could actually be finished today, but I'm not sure if I want to do that. It'll be good to finish it before my next exam Friday. Just to clarify, the "sequel" wouldn't have Tiana as a main character and I'm still not certain if I'm going to count it as an actual sequel or not. One last thing: Juliana (Julien+Tiana) is my official OTP now. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy the ending of this whenever I choose to put it out.**


	10. Chapter 10

All of the zoo's animals, at least that could be there, were gathered inside the lemur habitat the next morning. Most were slightly agitated, wondering what pointless declaration Julien had this time. Maurice, Mort and Tiana were standing in front of all the animals waiting for Julien to be ready. After a few more minutes Maurice picked up a trumpet from beside him and blew it to command everyone's attention.

"His royal highness, King Julien!" Maurice introduced Julien who walked to the front and smiled at all his subjects.

"I have gathered you all here today to make a very important announcement. From this day forth, I proclaim that Tiana shall be my queen and rule alongside me." He held out his hand and Tiana took it. There was a silence before a quiet applause came from the animals. It wouldn't affect them at all, no one listen to Julien as it was, but it still seemed like a nice gesture. Mort handed Julien a crown, one almost identical to his except it had a single pink leaf in the centre, and he placed it on top of her head.

The animals dispersed soon afterwards, and left the lemurs on their own. Tiana bounced up and down on the spot before hugging Julien tightly and spinning him round a few times, then setting him back on the floor. She punched the air triumphantly and smiled broadly.

"If only all the people who said I'd amount to nothing could see me now. In your face, I'm queen now!" Tiana shouted to the sky and spun round herself, stopping when she was dizzy and stumbled forwards, laughing giddily.

"Uh, who are you talking to?" Julien asked and she let herself fall backwards onto the floor and stared up at the sky.

"I'm just so happy right now. I think I need to take a walk to calm down, as soon as the world stops spinning around." She smiled and closed her eyes for a couple of minutes and then opened them again and stood back up and left the lemur habitat, waving to the other three as she did.

* * *

"Hey Marlene, how's the water?" Tiana was sat on the fence of Marlene's habitat. Marlene waved to her from the small pool of water and Tiana waved back, falling off the fence and into the water. "That may or may not have been an accident." She walked to the shallow end and sat down so only her feet were in the water.

"So, how can I help?" Marlene swam next to her and asked.

"Just taking a walk and I thought I'd drop by. Didn't plan to do it literally." Tiana adjusted her crown so it was straight. The penguins walked past and she jumped up and over the fence to right in front of them. "Anything need testing, Kowalski?"

"Yes actually. How about tomorrow if you're not busy?" Kowalski said.

"Brilliant. What are you guys up to today? Need any indestructibility?" Tiana asked hopefully.

"Not today, sorry. Just going out on a food run." Skipper told her and carried on walking, followed by the other three. Tiana watched them walk away. Skipper was starting to warm up to her, at least a little bit she hoped. She smiled softly and relaxed her shoulders, the hardest part of being new had passed but as she became a permanent part of it, things would either get easier or harder, and either way was fine for her.

* * *

Two months later and she'd gotten used to her lifestyle. It was starting to become predictable but she'd had enough excitement in her life. It still felt odd, her new, calmer life but there were still things left to keep on her toes. She was especially thinking about this as she and Julien enjoyed a small picnic in the park.

"I wish I could see what everyone I've ever met would think of me now. I've been so many different people in my life that I don't know who the real me is, but I don't really care anymore. And that's a good thing, I think." Tiana said absentmindedly as she ate grapes individually.

"Of course it's a good thing. Probably." Julien replied. It was evening and the sun was beginning to set and street lights were beginning to turn on. Tiana lay down on the ground, resting her head on her hands and looking to the side as Julien did the same.

"They always thought they knew what I'd be when I grew up, or what I wanted to be. I just let them think what they wanted of me. It didn't matter. But I'd love to rub it in their faces that I did something they thought was impossible for me." She grinned at her achievement.

"You talk to yourself a lot." Julien commented.

"Yeah, I know I do. They always said they knew what I wanted to be, but to be honest I didn't even know. I do now though. And I think, or at least hope, that I am it." Her smile softened and she closed her eyes.

"And what is that?" He propped himself up on his elbows and looked down at her. She opened her eyes and locked gaze with him.

"Sensational."

* * *

**Well. There we go, the end. This chapter was shorter than I thought it would be, but I wanted to avoid rambling. And I just had to get that title drop in at the end. Thank you to everyone for reading and reviewing, it's been great and I hope you've enjoyed reading this as much as I have writing it. I'll see you in the pseudo-sequel.**


End file.
